ArcTek Gauntlet
Basic Information The ArcTek Gauntlet is the big bulky metal-like glove that your player character wears as an exoskeletal extension of their right arm. It is essential for mining (aka "pulling"), also helps with fighting and other tasks. It cannot be removed, only altered in appearance. The ArcTek Gauntlet as well as most Mining Cells (that power the ArcTek Gauntlet and alter its look) has only 3 fingers and a thumb, which is due to the fact that the gauntlet is an exoskeleton. The artists at Playful have tinkered a wearable and "usable" model of such a gauntlet for themselves that you can see in some of their videos/livestreams or in an image on this very page. When starting the game, your player character is already wearing their ArcTek Gauntlet as you can see in the Character Customization and on the ride side of your inventory in your player character's equipment and portrait section. In the intro that automatically plays when starting the game for the first time or when creating a new game world since August 22nd 2018, you can see that the player character automatically puts on this ArcTek Gauntlet when waking up on a Creativerse world while being watched by QB. Mining Power of the ArcTek Gauntlet The ArcTek Gauntlet has the power to act like a pickaxe, axe, shovel, and more - all in one, and Mining Cells make it even stronger. Mining Cells, ingame also referred to as "Power Cells", are upgrades to your all-purpose harvesting gauntlet in Creativerse. Only by equipping Mining Cells, harder rocks can be mined ("pulled") and liquids can be scooped up. You can use your ArcTek Gauntlet without equipping any Power Cells right away to harvest vegetal resources like Mushrooms, tree Leaves, tree Flowers, Beeswax, blocks of Wood from tree trunks, Logs and all kinds of plants, to mine Dirt, common grey Stone, Sandstone and (blocks of) Fossils, as well as to collect soft materials like blocks of green Grass, Dead Grass, Savannah Grass, Detritus, Matted Needles, Rocky Dirt, Mud, Canyon Floor and Snow. You can also pick up all crafted blocks and objects from the game world without needing any Power Cells (except on player claims and in game worlds where your permission rank is too low). However, you'll need to equip Mining Cells to mine rocks and hard materials, like Canyonstones, Ice, Peakstone, Mold, Magnetite, Tourmaline, Bedrock, Limestone, Siltstone, Saltrock, Stalactite, Glowing Mushrooms, Igneous Rock, Hardened Lava, Sulfur, Corrupted Blocks and most types of Liquids (Tar, Bog Water, Mineral Water, Corrupted Water, liquid Lava), except for Molasses and Water that you can scoop up without any Power Cell required. The deeper you dig, the stronger Mining Cells this will require to be equipped. The stronger the Power Cell, the faster your mining actions will become too. Since update R22 on September 16th, the ArcTek Gauntlet can also be used to harvest Crops that you can grow from Seeds, by "pulling" them with your left mouse click just like you do for digging. Strong Power Cells can make the harvest a very fast process, but can also lead to inadvertently additionally pull/pick up blocks of tilled land sometimes. So it might be advisable to unequip all Mining Cells before harvesting Crops to avoid this. Pushing Creatures and Pets Since update R38 in January 2017, the ArcTek Gauntlet can push Creatures away, with or without any Mining Cell equipped, simply by using the left mouse button like you do for digging, harvesting and picking up stuff from the game world. Most Creatures won't even get aggressive towards player Characters when being pushed away. You can push your own Pets too, but not Pets that belong to other players (except if they grant you permission to treat their Pets like they were your own). You can harvest your Pets (after taming any Creature except for event Creatures with a Taming Collar) by "pulling" them with the gauntlet by holding the left mouse button too. You don't need to equip any Mining Cells to do so. However please note: if Pets are not ready yet to be harvested from, this will lead to pushing them away. In order to harvest from Pets, you must have fed them before (for the best harvest, feed them their exact favorite type of Food like shown in their Pet window) and wait a little until they have digested. Please note that you cannot push Pets of other players, except if the owners have allowed you to feed their Pets and also to harvest from their Pets by defining the according permission levels of the Pet by using their padlock symbols in the Pet window. However, you will not need to push Pets if they seem to "block" your path anyways, since you can simply walk "through" Pets. Gauntlet Ground Smash Since update R55 on August 22nd 2018, the basic ArcTek gauntlet can be used for an AOE Gauntlet Smash attack. Use this ground smash by pressing the middle mouse button (by default, can be customized) close to Creatures in order to hit all Creatures within a close proximity around your player character. Please note that this attack is only usable in 3rd-person combat mode! This ground smash attack deals a lot of damage to Creatures (and players if PvP is enabled in the game world or on the player claim that you're on). The damage of the Gauntlet Ground Smash damage scales with your weapon’s power - the more damage points the weapon can deal that you're wearing, the stronger your ground smash will be. The Gauntlet Smash will use up a lot of stamina. You can use it again only if your player character has regenerated 75% or more of its maximum stamina. The Gauntlet Smash can transform different types of blocks, depending on the Power Cell that you have equipped - like turning green Grass blocks into Dirt, Savannah Grass into Rocky Dirt or Snow into thin layers of Snow. This Power Attack can also destroy all types of Leaves (most even without any Mining Cell required) and evaporate most types of liquids. However, for advanced transformation abilities (like on Fossils, Coal Nodes or Mud), stronger Power Cells have to be equipped. Durability The ArcTek Gauntlet has infinite durability and no durability bar. In return it is rather weak and can only be used on soft blocks, vegetal materials and Stone as long as you have no Power Cell equipped. All Mining Cells have their own durability - the higher their tier, the more durability they have. Stronger Mining Cells also will not lose any durability when gathering or mining soft rocks (two tiers below the tier of the Mining Cell). The durability is displayed at the right side of your quickbar on the main screen so you can always watch the durability status of your Mining Cell (the green bar that gets shorter), just like you can see the durability status of your currently equipped Weapon and all armor parts on the armor doll. If the durability of a Mining Cell drops a lot, you might want to craft another Power Cell in case the one you are carrying should break apart, since you cannot repair worn out equipment, instead it will simply vanish completely. Changing the look of the ArcTek Gauntlet Mining Cells mainly power up the trusty ArcTek Gauntlet that your player character is always wearing - however, equipping a Mining Cell will also change the look of the Gauntlet depending on the currently equipped Power Cell, such indicating to you very clearly the power (and tier) of the currently worn Mining Cell. The look of the currently equipped/worn Mining Cell can be altered by gauntlet Costumes too though. Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of equipment, your player character's face and/or hairstyle and/or will add armor parts and accessories to your player character for as long as these skins are activated/selected in the "COSTUME" section on the 3D character equipment doll in your inventory. Gauntlet Costumes will not influence the poer of the actually equipped Mining Cell, they will merely override the look of any Mining Cell or the ArcTek Gauntlet, no matter how often you change your actually equipped Power Cells. Costumes can either be bought with Coins or sometimes claimed for free in the Store, or they might be granted to you for free via special redemption Codes, for example if you are a winner of a building competition or the like. The purely cosmetical Costume feature has at first been implemented in Creativerse with update R48 on October 26th 2017. When buying a Costume, no item icon or bundle will be added to your inventory. Instead, you need to click on the button "Costumes" in your inventory over your character doll and then on the gauntlet slot in order to be shown your assortment of Costumes to choose from (or to deselect). Category:Power Cells Category:Mining Cells Category:Combat